


Dreaded Dragon

by felsic (Dealer)



Category: Tattered Weave
Genre: Dragon Cela Au, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dealer/pseuds/felsic
Summary: Dread has already witnessed the Princess's curse in action; she didn't realize she would see it again so soon. (Commissioned by Dread!)





	Dreaded Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> added an Actual Title(tm). 
> 
> takes place some time after Dread's dragon!cela fic.

On the floor around the throne was an enormous mass of scales. Deep blue and reflecting a rainbow of colors, the creature could have easily been mistaken for a pile of glittering stones--but Dread recognized it, and so did her bruised back.  
  
Dread's heart sank as her guard rose. She approached the dragon cautiously. "Cela?"  
  
A sound like groaning wood rose from the dragon. At least, Dread hoped it was the dragon and not the floor groaning under her weight.   
  
She paused to think of a rhyme. "Cela, my dear, if something is wrong I--"  
  
The dragon lunged without warning. Dread was only barely able to stumble back from the snapping jaws in time, tripping over herself in her haste. She stared up at her lover; Cela loomed over her, snarling, smoke billowing from between her jagged teeth. But her eyes held no anger, Dread realized. Instead, they were clouded with sorrow.  
  
The dragon curled herself back around the throne, her head disappearing into the coils of scales. Dread slowly climbed back to her feet and weighed her options.   
  
Quietly, cautiously, she closed the gap between her and the dragon. She placed a gentle hand on her lover's side. The scales looked like they would be cold to the touch like stones, but instead they filled her with warmth. The dragon coiled ever so slightly tighter around the throne at her touch, but otherwise did not react. Dread took that as a good sign.   
  
She sank into a seated position, keeping her hand on the scales. "You cannot scare me away," she said softly. "I will stay until I know you're okay."   
  
It was hard to say how much time passed while she sat with Celariel, listening to her stone-like scales clink softly together as she breathed. As she waited Dread found herself trying to identify them--labradorite, probably. A beautiful stone for a beautiful person.   
  
The knight didn't even notice at first when the dragon began to shrink. Glittering scales melded together into skin and hair and silk, and the huge coiled mass gradually unwound around the throne, until all that remained was an elf, laying on her side next to Dread.  
  
The Princess sat up shakily. She did not look at Dread.  
  
There was silence for a long moment.  
  
"Twice now you have seen." Celariel's words rang hollowly through the throne room. "You would have no blame if you wish to leave."  
  
"Cela..." Dread struggled to think of what to say, let alone a way to rhyme it. After a moment she cupped her lover's cheek in her hand, and the two met eyes. "I would  _never_  leave you." She said simply.  
  
The Princess let out a joyless laugh and dropped her gaze. "Then you are a fool. I could have killed you."  
  
"But you didn't. And you wouldn't." She brushed hot tears from the Princess's cheek, and realization dawned on her. "Is... is that what this is about?"  
  
The Princess's eyes drifted towards a portrait tucked into a corner of the room. Dread followed her gaze.   
  
The painting was of an elf woman. She looked remarkably like Celariel: similar face structure, same build, same regal stature. Dread had always assumed it was the Queen, though he had never asked. A phrase bubbled to the surface of her mind--she could not recall where she had heard it, but knew it to be true:  _The Queen does not have a grave._  
  
She turned back to Celariel, lost for words. The Princess kept her gaze trained on the portrait.  
  
"I don't remember, really," the elf said softly, shakily. "I was small, and there was a fire, but they never told me..."  
  
She did not resist as Dread pulled her into an embrace. She did not know what to say, so instead she simply rocked her lover back and forth, stroking her hair gently as the Princess began to weep.


End file.
